


Bounded

by itbeajen



Series: 30 Days with Raha [19]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Nostalgia, Short, Sweet, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: You can travel across the world and you would still end up finding yourself back at home with him
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Reader, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: 30 Days with Raha [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906222
Kudos: 13
Collections: #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge





	Bounded

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #19 for FFXIV Write 2020  
> Where the Heart Is  
> Idiom  
> The phrase means that no matter who you are with or where you are in the world, your family and home always have the deepest affection and emotional pull. It is the place where you have a foundation of love, warmth, and happy memories. It might not always be the building itself, but being near your loved ones.

During the times when you got sent on missions away from home, you often found yourself reminiscing the times you’ve spent in those locations. After all, it’s not the first time you’ve gone to these locations. 

Gridania is the city-state you’ve spent the most time in. You spent countless hours and days trying to understand and communicate with the elementals and the aether around and within you. You still remember the very moment you felt like you were connected to the lands and every living thing in Eorzea. It was such an ephemeral moment. You had never felt so much energy and life flood through you. It didn’t overtake you or try to drown you, but it flowed past you, around you, and you could feel nearly every instance before it flowed away completely.

Yet even when you were there to visit, it didn’t quite feel like home despite all those memories you have there.

***

Ishgard was the same. It may have felt cold and frigid all year long, but the people that you have met and grown to know and love made the entirety of the city feel warm and loved. The Fortemps were always willing to house you whenever you came to visit, and if you had dropped by without announcement they’d always prepare a last minute feast for you. Did it help that the Lord Commander of Ishgard was fond of you? Perhaps it did. 

But even when you spent quite a bit of your time in Ishgard, it still wasn’t exactly like home.

***

The Doman Enclave has always been something dear to you. Visiting the Far East for your duties often meant that you would get sidetracked by nearly every place you went to. After all, it meant that you’d get challenged for your position as Khagan of the Azim Steppe by Magnai and Sadu the moment you were noticed by either of them. It also meant that the children of the Enclave would ask you for your stories and you’d lose track of time as you animatedly retold your tales. 

It also meant that you would drink wine and celebrate endlessly with Hien while you were there, but even with all the cheer and festivity, it too was not home for you.

***

Every time you returned to Ala Mhigo, you’d always purposely fly to the Royal Menagerie to admire the views. The rooftop gardens always gave you a sense of calm. You still remember the first time you arrived at the rooftop gardens. It was your fight to end Zenos, and despite how nerve wracking it may have been to go up against the one man who had single-handedly devastated much of Gyr Abania, you had felt so calm and determined.

After all, you knew that if you finished him off, it would bring peace to Doma and the Gyr Abanians who have waited for so long for that very day to come to be freed of the Garleans. Although many of your friends were there for you throughout your entire journey up til that moment, many of them had stayed here and remained in their homeland of Gyr Abania to help restore it to its former glory.

And while it was their home, it was most certainly not yours.

***

Every now and then you would visit the First, and although the Ocular was now essentially your room, you would still return to the Pendants to the room that was still, and forever will be, reserved for you. Whenever you came to visit, you would finish your task as quickly as possible before going around and checking in on the friends that were left behind. 

Ryne and Gaia would always wait for you at their favorite tea shop in the Crystarium, while Lyna would gladly end her patrol or pass it to someone else in order to grab a drink of mead with you. It was always a trip filled with joy and laughter, and while it was very close to home, it wasn’t ‘home’ enough for you.

***

As you teleported to your front gate, the familiar whistle of the wind through the tree leaves in your front yard was always a familiar tune to you. The wind chimes at the gate clinked and clanked against each other as you walked past them and you took in a deep breath of the fresh night air. 

The night sky may feel the same no matter where you go, but for some reason it just felt so much more special here. As you walked through the gate and towards the door, you heard the click of the door unlocking and you took a step back before G’raha opened the door. 

There was a bright smile on his face that you couldn’t help but mirror.

“Welcome home, [Name]!” 

Oh, how lovely your name sounded on his tongue. It was so refreshing to hear him call you by your name after such a long day and that was when you knew, home is where the heart is, and your heart was with him.


End file.
